Big boys don't cry
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Ted Tonks, Fred Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy, tienen algo en común: los tres se fijaron en las personas equivocadas. Pero los chicos grandes no lloran y ellos no serán la excepción. Este fic participa del Reto Offscorse de Enero "Personajes al azar" del Foro "El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas". Ted/Andrómeda. Fred/Susan Bones. Scorpius/Albus Severus.
1. Hojas de otoño

**Big boys don't cry **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto Offscorse de Enero "Personajes al Azar" del Foro "El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas"._

* * *

**I **

**Ted Tonks**

_Hojas de otoño_

Los primeros vientos de otoño comienzan a soplar en esa tarde de septiembre y las ramas de los árboles se mecen al compás. La naturaleza parece ir desnudándose, con la llegada de la nueva estación. Todavía falta mucho para llegar a la estación de Hogsmeade, por lo que Ted Tonks recuesta su cabeza en la ventanilla y se permite que sus pensamientos vuelven libremente.

El verano ha transcurrido lentamente como un dulce veneno que tarda en hacer efecto y aunque desea llegar pronto al castillo, en el fondo de su ser tiene miedo de que algo haya cambiado. Recuerda con claridad lo que sucedió el último día de clase y a pesar de que se han mantenido en contacto durante todo el transcurso de las vacaciones, algo le dice que sus actos van a tener consecuencias.

Hogwarts está poblado de tantas féminas que no le alcanzan los dedos de las manos para contarlas y se fija en Andrómeda Black, una chica que es diferentes a él en tantos sentidos que no puede numerarlos. Su boca vuelve a sentir la misma sensación gratificante que sintió cuando sus labios se posaron encima de los de Andrómeda. La sensación de riesgo vuelve a nacer en su interior, llenándole por completo.

El sonido de la puerta del compartimiento deslizándose, le saca de sus pensamientos como una fuerte sacudida a la realidad. No es necesario verle el rostro para saber que se trata de Andrómeda Black, sus rizos castaños le hacen inconfundible.

— ¿Cómo ha sido tu verano? —pregunta Ted con una leve sonrisa.

Andrómeda Black se sienta frente a él y se cruza de brazos.

—Necesito que hablemos de lo que sucedió el último día de clases —responde ella de forma tranquila pero el mismo tiempo, seria.

—Hablamos de esto durante todo el verano —contesta Ted—. Yo fui sincero con todo lo que dije, ¿tú puedes decir lo mismo?

Entonces Andrómeda se pone de pie y lo observa de una forma que Ted no sabe interpretar.

— ¿Crees que miento cuando digo que siento algo por ti? —pregunta ella—. Porque si piensas eso, entérate que no es así.

—Yo no te he acusado de mentir, solamente te lo pregunté —corrige Ted—. Al igual que tú, tengo derecho a saber si sientes algo verdadero por mí o solamente soy el chico de turno con el que te besaste.

—Claro que no eres un chico de turno con el que me besé —explica Andrómeda—. Creí que lo había dejado claro en las diez cartas que te escribí este verano. Necesito saber, ¿quieres estar conmigo y asumir los riesgos qué eso significaría?

Ted se muerde el labio por breves segundos y también se pone de pie.

—Eres una verdadera tonta, si piensas que no quiero estar contigo —asegura acercándose cada vez más a ella—. Pero la pregunta debería hacerla yo, ¿estás dispuesta a estar conmigo y asumir las consecuencias de ello? Tu familia no me aceptará porque soy hijo de muggles y ciertamente, te condenarán por ello.

—No me importa más que estar a tu lado, creí que lo había dejado claro —responde Andrómeda y como toda respuesta, Ted junta sus labios con los de ella.

Afuera del tren, el viento sigue soplando y las hojas de otoño van cayendo.


	2. Frío de invierno

**Big boys don't cry **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto Offscorse de Enero "Personajes al Azar" del Foro "El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas"._

* * *

**II **

**Fred Weasley**

_Frío de invierno_

El invierno se acerca tan rápido que la superficie del lago ya está casi congelada y los estudiantes no ven la hora que comience a nevar para improvisar las famosas guerras de bolas de nieve. El aire que envuelve a los terrenos de Hogwarts es gélido como el mismo hielo pero las antorchas calientan de manera sombrosa, a los corredores del castillo y los alumnos evitan el frío, envolviéndose en bufandas decoradas con motivos de sus casas.

La entrada del colegio está resbaladiza por culpa de la primera llovizna de invierno que acaba de caer y Fred se apresura a subir los escalones, para resguardarse de ella. Corre a través de los pasillos, sabiendo que si Umbridge lo encuentra, lo más probable será que le quite puntos a Gryffindor y le imponga un castigo. Quizás está tan concentrado en escapar de aquel sapo rosado que se hace pasar por profesora, que no se da cuenta que una chica camina en su dirección.

Antes que pueda darse cuenta, se encuentra sentado en el suelo frío y piensa que si no se levanta en ese mismo momento, el trasero se le congelará en cualquier instante. Recoge su mochila y entonces es cuando repara en que ha hecho tropezar a una chica. Ella tiene el cabello pelirrojo pero es una tonalidad más clara que la de su cabello, es casi anaranjado.

—Te ayudo —dice Fred y enseguida le extiende los libros que se le han caído de la mochila.

—Gracias —responde la chica y Fred se da cuenta que pertenece a Hufflepuff por el tejón que está bordado en el extremo superior de su túnica—. Weasley, ¿verdad?

Fred le sonríe abiertamente y ella se sonroja.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunta burlonamente—. ¿Por qué todos los Weasley tienden a tener el cabello rojo, el rostro lleno de pecas y ojos tan azules que parece que estás mirando el cielo? Además de nuestro innegable atractivo, se me olvido decir.

—Yo lo decía porque creo haberte visto en las reuniones —contesta ella de forma cauta, mirando en diferentes direcciones para asegurarse que nadie la escucha.

— ¡Seguro! —exclama Fred—. ¿Tu apellido no es Bones?

—Si —asiente—. Mi nombre es Susan Bones.

—Ya sabes Susan Bones, si algún día necesitas un amigo que te escuche, un hombro donde llorar o simplemente tienes ganas de besar a alguien, aquí está Fred Weasley para ti —dice y enseguida le guiña un ojo.

Susan pestañea confusa y al cabo de unos segundos, entiende que se trata de una broma y le sonríe.

—De momento me conformo con alguno de esos productos saltaclases que tu hermano y tú, se encargan de fabricar —le susurra Susan al oído y una sensación electrizante, recorre la espalda de Fred—. Tengo doble clase con Umbridge y no creo que pueda soportarla.

Luego se aleja por el corredor y Fred se queda allí parado, sonriendo sin saber la razón.

Esa misma tarde cuando regresa a la sala común de Gryffindor, piensa que el invierno no es tan malo como creyó y que todo es cuestión del tipo de calor que uno tenga para rebatirlo.

Él encontró su tipo de calor.

El calor del pleno invierno, lleva el nombre de Susan Bones.


	3. Sol de verano

**Big boys don't cry **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto Offscorse de Enero "Personajes al Azar" del Foro "El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas"._

* * *

**III **

**Scorpius Malfoy**

_Sol de verano_

El verano ha llegado antes de lo previsto por los habitantes de Gran Bretaña pero las temperaturas cálidas siempre son bien recibidas. El ambiente parece estar siempre rodeado de un aire agradable que inunda el cuerpo de una sensación gratificante. Los rayos dorados del sol, bañan su piel nívea y arrancan varios destellos que son capaces de eclipsar la vista por breves segundos. Unas cuantas gotas de sudor caen de su frente y mueren en sus finos labios.

Scorpius Malfoy no puede recordar otro año donde el verano haya sido tan magnífico como el que está viviendo. El calor adquiere tal magnitud que ni siquiera estar dentro de la fresca mansión Malfoy, le permite estar realmente cómodo. A veces se pregunta, ¿por qué su padre no podía mandar construir una piscina en uno de los patios de la mansión? No llevaría mucho tiempo y sin duda le ayudaría a sobrevivir a lo que queda del verano.

Albus Severus Potter y él, se encuentran sentados en el alfeizar de la ventana de su habitación con los botones de la camisa desprendidos. Su mejor amigo tiene todo el cabello azabache desordenado pero no por eso, deja de ser un lío sedoso que a Scorpius le gusta rozar accidentalmente.

—Hace calor, ¿verdad? —dice Albus rompiendo el silencio que se ha instaurado entre ellos.

Scorpius rueda los ojos.

—Tú capacidad de percepción es fascinante, Potter —responde Scorpius de forma sarcástica—. Me preguntó, ¿a quién heredaste dicha capacidad?

—Intentaba sacar un tema de conversación —contesta Albus mordiéndose el labio inferior.

— ¿Y si te sacas la camisa? —sugiere Scorpius y Albus siente que su corazón se detiene por una milésima de segundo—. Me gustaría más que te saques la camisa antes que saques tema de conversación.

Albus está nervioso y Scorpius lo sabe por la forma en que se muerde el labio inferior. Su amigo termina haciendo lo que él sugiere y lentamente comienza a sacarse la camisa, dejando su piel cremosa expuesta por completo a la mirada de Scorpius. Se embriaga con la imagen de su amigo semi desnudo y le cuesta apartar la mirada.

— ¿Mejor? —pregunta Scorpius con una media sonrisa.

—Mejor —asiente Albus.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Scorpius también decide quitarse su camisa pero decide hacerlo aún más lento que Albus y puede percibir como las pupilas de su amigo se incrementan. Él disfruta de esa sensación de poder, de esa sensación de control que puede ejercer con solo un movimiento.

— ¿Hace más calor o es mi imaginación? —vuelve a preguntar Albus y se humedece los labios de forma tentadora.

Scorpius piensa que Albus lo está haciendo a propósito y como toda contestación, enarca una ceja de forma aristocrática. Sus manos se van directo a la cremallera del pantalón de Albus y aunque él se sorprende, no hace nada para evitar lo que sabe que Scorpius va a hacer.

—Tienes razón —termina diciendo—, hace más calor que antes. ¿Te parece si solucionamos el problema?

Albus asiente con la cabeza y se inclina hacía adelante.

—Tengo una mejor idea —susurra en su oído y Scorpius se queda sin respiración—, ¿por qué no vamos a tu baño y nos damos una ducha de agua fría?

Scorpius no se pudo negar ante la sugerencia.


End file.
